


Lesson Learned

by LadyDestinee



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Art is an explosion, Don’t copy to another site, Don’t post to another site, Flash Fiction, Gen, Recursive Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestinee/pseuds/LadyDestinee
Summary: They had done exactly what they were meant to do, and the idea was all Deidara’s. I was using them for a variety of reasons. One, I knew it would work. Two, now so did Gaara.-Shikako, Dreaming of Sunshine, Chapter 95
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World's Shortest DoS Recursive Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306206) by [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17). 



“Explode!” Sand whirled. _Boom._ Art denied.

**Author's Note:**

> When I reread Mage’s [formerly] world’s shortest DoS fic, I knew I wanted to do a six word story, but I couldn’t think of anything that would fit, let alone be recognizably a DoS fic. I think this worked out though!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touch-Blast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691364) by [Lalagant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagant/pseuds/Lalagant)




End file.
